Bittersweet Truths
by Words Fly By
Summary: Eragon had always envied the Eliten and their Dragonoids. Then he find out that he IS one.....and uh-oh, the men can also have children.
1. Escape

**Disclaimer: his a site for people who can only _wish_ the owned the book (like the Inheritence cycle) or the characters (like Murtagh). People here down actually own the stuff, so leave me alone, OK?**

**Warning: Small amont of child abuse, MPREG, and Mature content. Viewer discression is advised.**

_What did I do this time?_ Eragon thought to himself as Brom's foot yet again connected to his ribs.

His father never really needed much motivation to hurt him, though. It started off a long time ago, when his mother died. It began with just little punishments- a quick slap across the face, for instance-but the older Eragon got, the worse the "punishments" became. And for much more trivial reasons, too. Sometimes Eragon wished he was an Eliten. Their race had stricter laws and beliefs on this sort of thing. And they had their Dragonoids to protect them.

Eragon's class was learning about the Eliten and their Dragonoids this year. Long ago, the Eliten were in a war against the Dragons. Because they had magic powers at their command, the dragons agreed to make peace with them. As a result of that allegiance, every Eliten was bound to a Dragon. That Dragon then developed the ability to turn into one of the magical race while the Eliten became more powerful.

Another forceful blow to his stomach brought him back to reality.

"Boy!" His father exclaimed, with a rather reddish tinge to his face.

"Yes?" Eragon managed to wheeze out in reply.

"I'll be at my friend's place tonight, yes?" Brom got a malicious glint in his eyes. "Perhaps I will conceder selling you this time. If not....well then I'll have you as my own personal _pet_. What do you say to that, _Boy_?"

"Please don't, sir," Eragon forced out a low whimper.

Brom just sneered at him and walked out the front door.

After a few minutes with his head on the ground, Eragon came to two decisions. He wasn't going to stay another hour in his house. And even if it was just some stranger he met in a bar, he was going to lose his virginity of his own accord.

* * *

Murtagh was bored. He and Thorn had been requested by their parents to "go out and enjoy the human world for a few days". In other words, they were being temporarily kicked out of the house so their families could conduct business that they weren't welcome in. As a result, they'd nothing good to do. Unless.....

"Hey, Thorn?"

"What do you want?" Thorn snapped irritably.

"Want to go to that club a few blocks down?"

"So you can relieve your sexual tension?" Thorn snorted. "I don't think so."

"Come _on_ Thorn! Live a little!"

"No."

_Please, Thorn? It's not like there's anything better to do._ Murtagh begged through their mental link.

_Fine!_ His Dragonoid growled at him eventually.

* * *

Murtagh glanced around the crowded room, looking around for someone to, as Thorn put it earlier, relieve his sexual tension with. The club didn't offer much he was interested in. He had already noticed a few drunkards, and women selling themselves cheaply. He scanned the club again, allowing his gaze to rest on the brunette silently sipping his drink at the bar. Murtagh gave him the once over. He looked decent enough, though he could use a good night's sleep. Making up his mind, he went over to give him a closer inspection. He felt Thorn throwing up his mental barriers to give him some privacy. Murtagh sat down next to the stranger, knowing that this man would probably be able to offer what was required. The man in question looked at him inscrutably.

Murtagh spoke first. "So, what's your name?"

"Eragon," The man answered softly. "And you are?"

"Murtagh."

There was silence for a bit.

"Do you know if this place offers rooms?"

"They do," Eragon hesitated. "Are you planning on borrowing one?"

"Yes, actually," He smirked. "Come."

* * *

Eragon bit his lip as the man ordered a room for the night. It would be a good place to stay until he figured out where to go after....._that_ occurred. He prayed it wouldn't hurt too much.

When they got into the room, Murtagh immediately started kissing him. He was pushed carefully into the bed.

"Virgin?" Murtagh panted, starting to remove their clothing.

"Well, I'm n-new at this, OK?"Eragon managed to gasp out.

Murtagh nodded once, then proceeded to do what Eragon had come here to do in the first place.

* * *

The next morning, Eragon woke up alone. He was really sore, but at least Murtagh was gentle with him. Eragon closed his eyes briefly. Angela would take him in, he was sure of it.

_I hope it wouldn't be too hard to explain to her_. He sighed. _Well, we're off to see the wizard._

**So, that's it for now. The last line is from "The Wizard of Oz" and I say that alot when I'm going to go see someone. Feel free to R&R!**


	2. 1 Month Later

**I'm starting to realize that this is my favorite story, so I'm updating it fastest.**

**Disclainer: Sadly it's not mine.**

1 month later

For the third time that week, Eragon woke up way to early, ran to the bathroom, and started throwing up noisily into the toilet. He was extremely lucky that Angela had agreed to take him in. If Brom had known he was getting sick in the mornings he would have been severely punished.

Angela appeared in the doorway just as he finished vomiting. Eragon looked up, seeing a mysterious bag in her hands.

"Hey, honey! How are you this morning?" Angela gave him a quick grin. "Don't answer that. _Anyways_ Solembum, over here, brought you something."

Solembum was Angela's pet cat. He was weirdly smart, but, then again, everything in this house was weird.

"What is it?" Eragon asked hoarsely.

"Well, I'm going to prick your finger with this needle, and this devise will show you what your, er, problem is."

"Why the hell do I get the impression that you are hiding something from me?" He sighed, offering his hand out to her.

Angela carefully took the drop of blood and put it into her weird machine. The result of the test appeared to shock her-which was a rare occurrence in its self.

She inhaled a huge gulp of air before letting it out with a sigh. "Eragon, honey, look like you must have Eliten blood in you after all. Congratulations. You're pregnant."

Eragon froze. Pregnant. He gulped.

"So, do you know the name of the person you slept with?"

"Yes...Murtagh...," Eragon seemed incapable of longer sentences at that moment.

Angela left him to figure things out as the world he once knew tumbled down around him.

* * *

As this was going on, Murtagh was sitting in his library reading a book. Thorn, of course, was flirting with Saphira, the only partner-less Dragonoid there was in the kingdom. Everyone supposed that her bond-mate was lost somewhere. If he was dead, she'd be as well, so that was out. At least she had Thorn when she was feeling lonely. Murtagh generally tried to avoid thinking about their nightly affairs when this happened.

"Meow!" A cat pawing at his trouser leg pulled him out of those kinds of thoughts.

"Hello, cat," He bent down to scratch the cats ears.

The cat meowed again. Murtagh frowned gently before reaching into the cat's mind.

_Hello, Eliten. You are Murtagh, are you not?_ The cat asked.

_Yes. _

_Good. You are to meet someone at five-thirty in Anora Park. _The cat then walked away without another word.

"Thorn!" Murtagh called.

"What now?"

"Sorry for interrupting the chat you were having with your _lady love_ but it looks like we've got something we need to do."

* * *

Eragon entered the park at the exact time Angela suggested, biting his bottom lip between his teeth. He glanced around, looking for Murtagh. He highly doubted he'd find him, but then again, he supposed Angela usually knew these sorts of things. So, he wasn't _too_ surprised to see him sitting at a picnic table with Thorn-who he assumed was his Dragonoid. Angela had explained to him that Eliten men could get pregnant, but if it was their first time with someone then it had to be with another Eliten.

"Murtagh," Eragon greeted coldly, approaching him.

Murtagh whipped around to face him. "Eragon?!"

"The very same. We need to talk. Now." He slid into the seat next to Thorn, unwilling to sit next to the father of his child.

Murtagh looked somewhat confused. "Two question. First, why do we need to talk? And secondly, why do I get the impression you're about to warn me about some over protective parent?"

Eragon looked at him icily. "My mother is dead and I believe the only reason my father would be mad at you is that you took me before he could." Murtagh's jaw fell open at this, but Eragon continued ruthlessly. "Why didn't you tell me you were an Eliten?"

Murtagh glared at him. "How the fuck did you find that out?"

"Oh, maybe it's because I got _pregnant_ and for that to happen we both would have had to be _Eliten_ which I didn't know I was until _this morning_ when I got up because of _morning sickness_. Ever heard of the word _protection_?"

Murtagh was getting paler with every word Eragon said. "It's not possible for an Eliten to get a human....well, you know......And I didn't know that.......Shit! My Father's going to kill me!" Murtagh looked at him desperately. "Come on, we need to go tell him before he finds out on his own."

**So, next chapter will come out eventually. Feel free to R&R in the meantime. 5 reviews=long chapter's going to come your way. Less then 5 reviews=same size chapter.**


	3. A Different Kind of Ball and Chain

**Alright, than. Me, Myself, and I have come to the complete argreement that we needed to start naming our chapters. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Murtagh's not mine! (sobs)**

"So, kid, what did you mean by that comment about your father earlier?"

Eragon and Thorn were currently stuck waiting outside Murtagh's father's office. They'd been sitting there ever since Murtagh had freaked out, teleported them here somehow, and got allowed into his father's study.

"I meant exactly what I said," Eragon replied sadly.

"Care to elaborate?"

"Not really."

Thorn stared at Eragon with glowing maroon eyes. The glow had only started when they got to this place, wherever this place was.

They were in some sort of palace, with ornate marble walls. The doors were made of a dark wood (probably oak). The ceiling was lit up with magic orbs of light spread out along even intervals. Even the bench they were sitting on was lined with a rich, magenta silk. It was absolutely gorgeous.

"Eragon..." Thorn growled threateningly.

"Murtagh's father is going to ask me that question later. I don't want to explain more than once," he sighed.

Thorn closed his eyes suddenly. After a moment he said, "We may enter."

* * *

Eragon struggled to remain calm when he entered the door to find Murtagh yelling at his father.

"This can't be true! It can't be!" Murtagh sounded stressed about something.

"I can assure you that this is very true, as much as I wish it weren't. Now, you will get a hold of yourself or you will get out of my office," his father ordered calmly.

After glancing at Eragon, Murtagh stormed out of the office.

Thorn started to follow after him, but stopped when the man shook his head. Eragon looked at Murtagh's father fearfully.

The man ran his fingers through his hair briefly. "I am Morzan. I am King Galbatorix's second in command. You may refer to me as Sir, my Lord, Lord Morzan, or, and only because of what happened, you may call me Morzan."

"Why did that sound rehearsed, my Lord?" Thorn's eyes glittered with amusement.

"It was, to a certain degree." Morzan replied calmly.

Eragon was shaking quietly at this point, though he supposed it was a reasonable reaction under the circumstances.

"Come, sit." Morzan commanded.

Eragon sat.

"Why did Murtagh look like the world was coming to an end, just then?"Thorn asked.

"Well, fact is my son has bound himself unintentionally to someone he thought was human at the time and believed wouldn't happen with." Morzan sighed quietly. "It was only a matter of time I suppose.

More importantly is the fact that said individual did not know this himself, and therefore knows little to nothing about us. Another point I would like to address is that during one of Murtagh's rants he said something about your past. He seemed to be under the impression that your father would not approve of this. No?"

"He was right," Eragon mumbled. "When I slept with him it was only to insure that I lost my virginity of my own free will." Eragon grimaced. "My father was planning to sell my _services_ to people, and let's not mention what he thought were ideal punishments for forgetting to dust behind his dresser before school."

Morzan looked at him sharply. One could practically see the wheels turning inside his head. "And your mother?"

"She's dead." Eragon's eyes were now firmly focused on the floor.

"I see."

"My Lord?" Thorn seemed troubled by something. "What do you mean, Murtagh's been bound?"

"Murtagh is now bound to Eragon through the child. Should the child perish, he may be free once more."

Thorn glanced at Eragon. It was clear that last statement made him very uncomfortable. He wrapped his arms protectively around his stomach.

"Nobody's going to kill my child. Just because I didn't want one at first, doesn't mean I don't want my baby now." Eragon snapped defensively.

"I see." Morzan smiled at him. "I think I'm going to like you."

* * *

Thorn entered Murtagh's room to find his pacing a hole into the expensive carpet. Stressed out didn't even begin to cover what he was feeling now. Murtagh looked up with panic reflecting clearly in his eyes.

"What do I do, Thorn!?" Murtagh exclaimed desperately.

"Don't look at me. You got yourself into this mess." Thorn snorted. "You do realize this man must be Saphira's missing Eliten."

"And of course we all know you would do nothing to harm your precious Lady Love, now don't we?" Murtagh leered at him.

"What are you implying?"

"Well, since the kid didn't want to get pregnant-"

"Continue with that line of thought and I swear I will beat you into next week!" His Dragonoid snarled menacingly at him.

"Then what do you suggest I do, Thorn? _I didn't want this!_"Murtagh buried his face in his hands and started to cry.

**Awww.....poor Murtagh! Don't worry though, things will start to look more appealing to him in the future....**

**You don't have to review, but it would completely make my day! :D**


	4. Strange Happenings

**Hello again! I got reviewed! :D Reviews make an author's life a better place.**

**Disclaimer: Really, really, really not mine. Sadly. Except Stella. She's mine. :)**

Morzan was being very kind to Eragon. He'd explained to him that he would be tutored in the Eliten ways, wouldn't live in the human world if he didn't want to, and would have the best doctors to supervise his pregnancy. He'd also taken a blood sample to help his advisers figure out why Eragon was an Eliten. At the moment, he was exploring the palace, as per Morzan's request.

So far, he'd found just about everything to overwhelming to take in. It's not as though Thorn or someone was there to show him around. So, he was left to wander around the beautiful palace.

Loud voices interrupted his impromptu tour.

"Have you seen Eridor's _ass_! It's _so_ hot!"

"You only say that because you don't pay enough attention to Thorn's abs!"

Obviously, a group of female Dragonoids were discussing the physical qualities of certain males. Curious, Eragon rounded the corner to investigate. The girls looked up from their conversation. They descended on him almost instantly.

"Who are _you_? I've never seen you around before."

"I think he's kind of cute! For an Eliten, that is."

"Leave him alone," a Dragonoid with luminous blue eyes requested softly.

The other two turned to her with questions flashing through their eyes. The blue eyed Dragonoid held out her hand, "I'm Saphira."

"Eragon." He introduced himself, taking her hand.

Suddenly, a searing pain shot through them, and they both collapsed onto the floor.

* * *

Oromris was trying his best to help Hirador come to terms with the evidence they had concerning Eragon's heritage.

"What I'm _trying_ to say is that Eragon was born from a family of _humans_, had _no _Eliten blood in his family tree _whatsoever_ and yet is _still completely Eliten_." He repeated for the hundredth time.

His Dragonoid, Glaedr, who had long since given up on explaining things, was busy telling Morzan and his Dragonoid Vervada-also Saphira's mother-of their findings.

Morzan shook his head quietly, "When Stella comes back, Murtagh's going to get an earful. My wife will not enjoy the fact he's bonded with someone with no Eliten heritage. "

Vervada smiled softly, "I'll try to insure my mate, Iormungr, helps the youngling and my child-because my hatchling is his bond-mate, no? I hope the new Eliten will be alright."

"The king will be greatly interested when he discovers this, Lord Morzan," Oromris interrupted seriously.

"I agree. You, as his teacher, will have to make sure he will be well prepared when this occurs," Morzan rubbed a hand over his face tiredly.

"Yes, My Lord."

The door was open hastily. Two Dragonoids rushed into the room frantically.

"My Lords! My Ladies!" They panted, "Saphira and the new Eliten Eragon have fainted!"

"When? How?" Veranda asked urgently.

"All they did was shake each other's hand!" the girls were close to tears.

The people in the room shared meaningful glances. The bonding process between the two unbound Eliten and Dragonoid had started.

**Almost all the names came from the back of Book Two:Eldest (also known as part II of the W.F.B. Bible).**

**I named Murtagh's mother Stella because I wanted to call Eragon's mother Selena. I haven't yet descided whether to add Selena to the story or not....Please tell me what you think!**

**-W.F.B.**


	5. Past Mistakes

**Reviews! Glorious Reviews! :D**

**To Sagerune Yagami: I tried to make my updates longer, but I just don't seem to be able to :(**

**Disclaimer: The sky isn't mine...the sun isn't mine...North America isn't mine....oh, and did I mention that the Inheritance Cycle and isn't mine?**

Eragon lurched to his feet, barely making it to the washroom in time. He was bent over the toilet vomiting, when Saphira walked in.

"Why is this happening?"Eragon groaned to himself.

"Well, thing is, males show the symptoms of pregnancy earlier than females," Saphira explained helpfully.

Eragon looked up at her, startled by her sudden presence, "What happened?" He asked.

Saphira bit her lip, "I think we might have bonded."

* * *

"Murtagh..." Thorn said for the millionth time, "I don't think this is a good idea."

The dark haired Eliten glanced over at Thorn briefly before focusing once more on the front door of the small house.

Murtagh, curious to find the source of Eragon's mysterious Eliten gift, had done research on his past. Endless hours spent hacking and looking through hidden files had yielded some results. It turned out that Eragon's parents never married and Eragon was brought up by a nurse the first three years of his life. Which was why Murtagh had dragged Thorn over to Eragon's birth-mother's house. The fact that it would help procrastinate Stella's wrath for a few hours made the trip all the more appealing.

After a moment more of consideration, Murtagh casually walked up to the door and knocked.

A young woman with chocolate brown hair and light grey eyes answered the door, "Hello. What might you two gentlemen what on a day like today?"

"Selena?" Murtagh asked menacingly.

"Yes..."

"We're here on Eliten business."

Selena stared at him, "I don't believe you."

Thorn allowed his eyes to start glowing with restrained power. Selena gulped and opened the door to let them in.

* * *

"So....what did you want to talk about?" Selena asked nervously.

"Eragon." Murtagh said simply.

"Era......Oh! Eragon!"

"Yes, Eragon." Murtagh ground out, quickly becoming impatient.

"Well, thing is....I haven't seen Eragon since the day he was born." Selena gestured towards the door. "If that will be all?"

"No. That is certainly not all," Murtagh paused. "How was he conceived?"

"It was an accident," Selena blushed heavily. "I didn't mean for it to happen! I was only fifteen!"

Thorn chuckled dryly at this. _Looks like you've started a tradition, Murtagh._

_Shut up._

"Continue." Murtagh ordered, still glaring at Thorn.

"Well....um...I slept with this man named Brom and then...Why do you want to know anyways?"

Murtagh transferred his evil look over to her.

"Right. Eliten Business. Anyways, as Brom was much older than me, he got custody of Eragon and, as I've mentioned earlier, I haven't seen them since."

"I other words, you deserted him." Murtagh snorted angrily, "Great. Just fucking brilliant."

_And....this is where we see __that__ your bond is starting to affect your emotions._

_Shut it Thorn._

Selena looked at him fearfully. After all, it wasn't good for a person's survival to tangle with an annoyed Eliten.

"Do you know whether or not you've ever been in contact with another Eliten?" Murtagh demanded. _Who may have screwed around with Eragon's Eliten abilities._ He added silently.

Selena shock her head mutely.

"We'll be in touch." Murtagh said abruptly before he and Thorn disappeared completely, leaving a stunned women behind.

**I hope you liked it. I'm going on vaccation for a while, so it may take a long time for me to update. I'm open to any sujestions or coments-so feel free to R&R. (Trust me, it will make my day)**


	6. Magical Truths

**For all those who need to know...I was planning to elongate my chapters, but, the kitchen is being renovated and life has become a living hell. Sorry for the really short chapters.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. But I'll buy Murtagh if he goes out for sale! Stella IS mine though.**

**To all those who have told me this situation is not possible as men don't get pregnant: this chapter goes out to you as an explanation. Enjoy!**

"A long time ago, the Dragonoids and the Eliten were in a huge battle together."

Murtagh paused, hearing the start of an explanation of some sort. He walked over to the door, muttering a quick spell to amplify the nose coming from within the room.

"Now, the battle is a story for another time, but essentially it ended with a powerful spell with an equal number of Dragonoids and Eliten, and an equal number of males and females from each race. The spell was designed to make us equal in all things." A voice Murtagh identified as Oromris continued.

"And...?" Someone-Eragon-exclaimed impatiently.

"Well, basically, the spell we used wasn't specific enough because, as you can see men got female reproductive organs as a result. And before you complain about injustice, women also got the ability to produce sperm...though it's very difficult for them to impregnate somebody." The old scholar informed.

"But...wait...you're saying that because of some demented spell I have _women's organs!_-Don't answer that." Eragon sighed before calming down marginally, "So, why did I not notice before? Don't girls have a...cycle of some form to make them fertile?"

Oromris chucked dryly, "Yes, and it's called a menstrual cycle. We Eliten men don't start that until we're the submissive in a sexual situation."

"But...if we didn't have that cycle, then how..." Eragon sounded confused.

"You slept with Murtagh, who is a magically strong individual. His magic automatically caused your body to become fertile to increase the chance of an heir. He wasn't conscious of that fact; it just happens if you're a dominant Eliten. Probably a trait we inherited from the Dragonoids."

Murtagh ended the spell and stepped away from the door. It seemed that the more time he spent near Eragon, the stronger the bond became. He supposed he would need to look that one up eventually.

_Murtagh!_ Thorn invaded his mind suddenly.

_What now?_

_Your mother's here and _I'm_ not the guilty party in this situation. Would you please kindly get your ass over here so _your_ mom can redirect her lecture?_

Murtagh groaned inwardly, _I'm on my way Thorn. Tell her to be patient, if she isn't in her rip-everyone's-ears-off mode._

And thus, Murtagh began walking towards his verbal execution.

**Again, appologies. I'm off to face the disaster zone now. Wish me luck!**


	7. Stella Enough said

**I'm Back! It's been awhile, hasn't it? Sorry about that...my computor crashed, then I got swamped with work and whatnot, I had to borrow my friends' computor if I wanted to do anything. I think she's glad to have it back now. If you're still reading my stories, I love you to death. (Gives massive hugs to everyone who reviewed/favorited) Anyways, I'm stating to catch up on my stories, everything will be updated by next week. (Grins). This chapter is short, but I'll make up for it later.**

**Disclaimer:I had a nice dream. I was the ruler of Mars, had a pet unicorn named Bill, Murtagh was my boyfriend and I owned Inheritence Cycle. Needless to say, this is not mine. :'(**

When Murtagh reluctantly entered his mother's room, he was greeted intently by Stella's wrath.

"How could you! You're one of the most powerful Eliten in the Kingdom! You have responsibilities! You have a position to maintain! I can't believe you would do something like this! I should-"

Tuning his mother out, he observed the mess around him with a sort of fascinated horror. Broken pieces of pottery littered the floor, and all the tables were upturned. His Dragonoid seemed relieved that the Wrath of Kahn was no longer directed at him. Murtagh's father looked like he was laughing at him. Giving a mental sigh, Murtagh resigned himself to his fate.

**

* * *

**

Oromris glanced at Eragon worriedly. After all, it's not every day one's lesson is interrupted by one's pupil's sudden urge to by sick. He started rubbing Eragon's back gently as he bent over the library's trash bin.

When Eragon shakily wiped his mouth, the elderly scholar quietly asked him what was wrong.

"I-I'm not really sure. It's almost like something's wrong elsewhere and the kid doesn't like it," Eragon hesitantly replied.

Oromris shared a look with Saphira, who had rushed to Eragon's side as soon as she realised he was throwing up.

"I think it's the bond with Murtagh," Saphira suggested, "After all, he has to confront Stella about all this."

"You are probably right. Could you go tell her to take it easy, please? And could you also tell Murtagh to meet us in the infirmary?" Oromris asked (read: demanded politely).

Saphira looked startled, "Infirmary, Master Oromris?"

"Yes. I need to take Eragon to see Dr. Ajihad. For his bond with Murtagh to be acting up so soon after it was formed is...very odd. It's best to see Ajihad to insure that nothing is wrong with ether your bond-mate, or his child."

**Like I said, short. Next chapter will be much longer, don't worry. Thanks for reading anyways, you made me feel much better.**


End file.
